Litany Universe Timeline
Timeline of all notable events within the Litany universe, shown in Imperial Anglian (Anno Imperii / a.i.) and Empyrian (Ѡulaѩt / ѡul) years. pre 4540 thumb|right|200px|Interstellar map pre-4540 ai *Official foundation date of the Kingdom of Anglia by the hands of Ares the Champion of Mars and King Yahweh of Albion. Modern Anglian history begins to be recorded. 4542 ai (1 ѡul) *The three kingdoms of Voonis, Wilusha and Empyria are annexed by Empyrian Ecclsiarchal forces. Peace treaties signed, fusing the three kingdoms as one to become the Ecclesiarchal Dominion of Empyrion. Empire rises economically to become the prime galactic superpower within merely thirty years. At the time, Wilusha was initially the second largest of all three kingdoms. *Initiation of the new Empyrian Ѡulaѩt (Abbreviated to "ѡul") calendar to be used as the Dominion's sole dating method. Fur purposes of honouring the ancestors of past humanity rather than a bias toward a singular world, the new calendar is based upon the Mother Earth dating method of 365.25 days per standard year instead of the original Orion-based system. thumb|right|200px|Interstellar map 4542-7478 ai 4,552 ai (10 ѡul) Golden Dominish Age *Dawn of the Golden Dominish Age within the Ecclesiarchal Dominion of Empyrion, resulting in an era of bountiful economical and technological prosperity. The Dominion rises high as the undisputed superpower of the galaxy, undertaking peacekeeping, humanitarian and economical aid operations with the then minuscule and neutralist Kingdom of Anglia, the Archduchy of Europa, the Kingdom of Saeletia, the Holy Empire of Roskitaya and even the Northern Kingdoms (sources undefined), uniting the entire known galaxy into a state of virtual peace. 6,909 ai (2367 ѡul) *Golden Dominish Age officially slows to a halt, with the detrimental effects of its demise dating back perhaps a century. For the next three hundred years, the Dominion spirals into a cycle of complacency, arrogance and extreme decadence, mirroring the demise of the unfathomably ancient Earth empires of legend. 7,290 ai (2748 ѡul) Dominish Age of Ignorance *Political tension and economical stagnation within the Ecclesiarchal Dominion of Empyrion gradually snowballs. Within the next few centuries, the Dominion erupts into an endless cycle of of civil war, genocide, famine and societal decay. 7478 Europan Expansion, death of old Anglia *Seeking to become a galactic superpower in the wake of the failed Ecclsiarchal Dominion of Empyrion, the Archduchy of Europa invades nearby territories, including the twin-like Kingdom of Anglia. After two years of fighting, Anglia falls with the a largely unanticipated signing of a peace and annexation treaty by King Strathern Albion II, earning his a reputation of disposition amongst his people. Anglia is hastily occupied by Europa, becoming a colony of the Archduchy. *The Archduchy grows tangent to Archduke Juliys' expectations, equalling itself in power with all other Empires within the galaxy. It soon rises to become a cultural and technological epicentre of the galaxy. 7519 Rebirth of Anglia *Outbreak of the Anglian-Europan civil war. For the first time in Anglian history, the name Hartland Albion becomes a widespread phenomenon, a man at the epicentre of the revolution, gathering together masses of support as he plans to see fourth the eradication of Europan rule after finally murdering his weak father. A period or rapid industrialisation and militarisation followed, giving birth to the conquest of Europa. Rising from the rubble of this once rich fortress, the Nova Anglian Empire is born. *A fascist regime envelops itself over the old Empire, guided by a Royal Constitution of Hartland Albion's twisted aspirations, a practice of which would become known as the Great Glorious Regime. *The grand majority of white Anglian-born men and women of the old Empire are soon assigned by law to become the nobility of this new empire, destined to all live lives of luxury and to rule the lesser humans of the galaxy. Initially, the new laws are agreed upon by an overwhelming landslide of votes, with any existing Anglian nobility and other opponents kept silent by the fascists. *With the crowds fuelled by sheer ignorance, drunk on undying trust within their new leader, these referendums would be amongst the last interstellar democratic decisions to ever be made within the Empire. *Europan royal families exiled to the emptiest portion of the new Empire, forced to bear the arms of old Europa as a mark of permanent shame and ridicule. 7523 ai (2981 ѡul) * Birth of Emilia ѵon Alaric on the world of L`Orlan 7530 ai (2988 ѡul) Expotential Imperial Conquest * Successful reactivation of Instant Waygate Technology by Imperial Techno magi studying the machinations of ancient starships. Technology commercialised within a year, soon being implemented into Imperial military fleets, and eventually every space worthy ship within the Empire. All wormholes within the Nova Anglian Empire are reconfigured to fit the technology, resulting in a notable amount of catastrophes and the triggering of cataclysmic gravitational instabilities, even to the point of birthing black holes. * Technology bolsters expansion of the Empire to a degree of vicious assault to the likes of which had never been witnessed throughout the Galaxy. Nova Anglian Empire rises to the undisputed master superpower of the Galaxy. 7542 ai (3000 ѡul)